Mutual Feelings
by TsubameTrebleClef
Summary: She meets him outside a once jovial but now lonesome place. Though they are under very different circumstances, their feelings are mutual.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Shugo Chara! **_**or **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**.**

* * *

Amu raced out of the craft shop at closing time, laden with shopping bags whose handles dug into her fingers as she ran. She was glad she had made it in time. The previous night, Ami had requested that dozens of ribbons and buttons and multicoloured feathers be bought for her art project at school, and no matter how Amu seemed on the outside, she didn't like to disappoint her little sister.

She picked up her pace, as it was starting to get chilly. All around her, shops were drawing their shutters and streetlamps glowed like fireflies in the partial darkness. She smiled as she saw a laughing toddler being hoisted up into his mother's arms and cars stopping to pick people up and children waving goodbye to each other with balloons and huge lollipops in their hands.

She continued on at a steady jog while the streets slowly emptied and the stars came out to say goodnight. Finally she stopped, breathless, dumping her shopping bags at the base of a tree and leaning against its rough, sturdy trunk. Then she turned to look behind her, at the place which held so many memories, at the amusement park that was no more.

But someone was already there.

He was a boy of about thirteen, with long gold hair pulled back into a plait. He was only wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts, and Amu thought he must be cold. He had a strange look on his face, as though he was happy and sad at the same time.

He turned his head then, and caught sight of her staring. His gold eyes widened, his expression changing into one of surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Amu, feeling her cheeks redden. "I didn't mean to stare."

The boy said nothing, but went back to gazing at the desolate stretch of brown, lumpy land that a year ago had been full of pink teacups and proud, gleaming horses and flashing lights and cheerful music. Now it had nothing but a gloomy atmosphere, and seemed imprisoned by the high metal fence that surrounded it.

Amu felt the need to go on. "It's just that you looked so full of sorrow and longing, but there was a little smile on your face."

The boy blinked at her. Then, with a ghost of that same smile, he said, "Well, today – the third of October – means something important to me. This place reminds me of another place that was destroyed on the same day last year."

"Oh." Amu didn't quite know what to say. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Edward," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Amu." She walked up to him, leaving her shopping bags beneath the tree. "You know, Edward, I used to visit this amusement park with – with a friend of mine. It was like a secret world of our own. I imagined that I lived there, and sometimes I really wanted to – but now it's gone."

Edward observed her for a while, with big gold eyes that were somewhat unnerving. "I don't really have a home," he said at last. "My little brother and I have been moved around a lot since our mother died and our father walked out on us – that bastard." His eyes narrowed in anger. "We wouldn't be in this slump if it weren't for him."

Amu thought about this. The leaves of the nearby trees and bushes rustled in the cold wind. It was nearly dark now, and since the trees blocked out the glow of the streetlamps, the full moon was the only source of light.

The full moon. Amu felt a pang as she remembered Ikuto and his beautiful music, the secrets he had kept, and his seemingly indestructible bond with Easter. "I don't think it's his fault," she said suddenly. Edward stared at her. "There are some things people just can't control. That doesn't necessarily make them bad."

Edward turned away. His fists were clenched.

"That's just something I learnt," said Amu. She was still thinking of Ikuto. "But if you believe in yourself and do what you think is right, I'm sure you'll be okay."

She gave him an encouraging smile as he swivelled around again. Then she noticed how desperate the look in his eyes was. As the wind whipped his hair back, she saw him shiver. She stepped forward without a moment of thought, enclosing his icy hands in her warm ones. "Don't doubt yourself, okay?"

Edward looked as though he could scarcely believe what was happening. Then he nodded, prised his hands from hers and disappeared into the night.

Amu went home feeling as if she had done some good, no matter how small the amount. Ami came thundering into the kitchen as soon as she heard the door open and positively rejoiced at the bulging bags of craft materials laid out on the table. Amu padded upstairs with a small bottle of milk, finished it in one gulp and fell asleep, dreaming of the mysterious boy with the gold plait.

If only she had known of his attitude towards milk.


End file.
